


Halloween

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: I almost always post a fic for Halloween, except for last year when I was in no condition to write. So I made this one extra fluffy to make up for that.This takes place in an AU where the scariest things in the world are the people who hand out raisins for Halloween.Written in about an hour’s time - so excuse any typos.🎃Have a good and safe Halloween! 🎃
Relationships: Sherlock & Joan & Arthur, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Halloween

Cross-legged on the floor of the media room, Sherlock kept himself occupied with cables and connectors, muttering to himself about the archaic mechanisms of the contraption before him. He looked up expectantly as Watson stepped into the room. “Is he ready?”

“Just about.”

“Still don’t understand the reasoning behind all the secrecy. It’s just a costume.”

“I know, but he wanted to surprise you. It is completely his idea and he’s very proud of it, so be nice to him, okay?”

Sherlock furrowed his brow at the twisted cables in his hand, “I am always nice ... well, at least to Arthur.” He threw aside the electrical jumble and looked up at Watson and smirked. “Arthur’s not dressed up as Moriarty, is he?”

“Not quite, no.” She pressed her lips together to hold back a smile. “Wait here and I’ll go get him.”

A minute or so later, Joan returned. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

Sherlock gave her an exasperated looked and mouthed “Really?”

With a pleading look, the one he could never say no to, she mouthed back, “Please.”

He dropped his head, closed his eyes and proclaimed, “Alright. My eyes are closed.”

The sound of small footsteps and whispers followed.

“Open your eyes!”

Still sitting on the floor, he tentatively opened one eye and then the other. Before him stood Arthur, chin haughtily up in the air, shoulders back and chest puffed out. He wore a brown suit jacket, charcoal grey vest and had his little white shirt buttoned all the way up to the collar.

Sherlock’s eyes gleamed and a proud smile spread across his face. He extended a hand towards the boy, “Mr. Holmes, pleasure to meet you.” 

Arthur beamed as Sherlock shook his hand. “Do you like it? I told mommy I wanted to look just like you.”

He blinked away the tears that were gathering in his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “You have done a formidable job. Well done!”

The boy broke character and threw himself at Sherlock, hugging his neck tightly. 

Sherlock looked up at Joan, standing in the doorway, discreetly wiping happy tears from her face. He patted Arthur on the back, “Come. I think it’s time to go in search of tricks and treats.” He stood and took the miniature Holmes’ hand.

“Wait. We need a photo first.” She produced a camera from her pocket and had them stand side by side in their best Holmesian poses. Joan couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of them, “Oh, I’m sending this to Kitty right now.” 

She showed the image to the Sherlocks, who nodded approvingly.

“We look pretty good there Arthur, don’t we?” He once again took the boy’s hand as they exited the room, “I can’t wait to see the look on Uncle Marcus’ face. He’s always thought one of me was too many, wait till he sees there’s two us!”


End file.
